


Hands On Me

by amirosebooks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, Car Sex, Coming In Pants, Fantasizing, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Voyeur Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 23:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11610843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amirosebooks/pseuds/amirosebooks
Summary: Dean just finished working a case by himself and was on his way to meet Sam and Eileen a few states away when he pulled over for the night. All Dean wanted was to grab a few hours of sleep in Baby before he had to leave again. His wandering mind had other plans.





	Hands On Me

**Author's Note:**

> Some quick and lazy smut that I wrote a couple weeks ago. I was in the middle of writing a non-smut scene in a big bang challenge fic when I got the idea for the end of this ficlet here. The idea was hot enough that I needed to turn it into something.

It was late and dark when Dean finally gave in to his heavy eyelids and pulled the Impala off the highway to park for the night. Stars dotted the night sky outside Baby’s windows as Dean stretched out on the driver’s seat using his folded up jacket as a makeshift pillow. Moonlight lit her interior with an ethereal glow.

A few hours of shut eye was all he needed right then. He’d just finished a quick and dirty haunting case by himself in Columbus and was on his way to meet Sam and Eileen in upstate New York.

Thinking of the case reminded him of the lead detective’s gorgeous eyes. Storm cloud gray. He had a killer smile and kept up blow for blow with Dean’s sense of humor when they went out for drinks after the ghost was expelled from the school it was haunting. The detective was a fantastic kisser too. They hadn’t gone farther than making out like teenagers before the detective got called to respond to an emergency at work.

If Dean had more time before he needed to meet Sam and Eileen he might have stuck around long enough to mess around with the detective more.

Dean shifted on the seat. His jeans were growing a little tight at the memory of the detective and the things he could do with that fucking mouth of his. Dean wished he could have felt it on more than just his lips.

Lips. That brought back memories to the waitress from a month ago. She was pillowy soft from her lips to her, well, _other_ lips and all the way down her legs. Legs she’d wrapped around him multiple times from multiple angles during their night and morning together.

Dean swallowed hard.

His cock twitched in his jeans. All he wanted to do was catch some sleep, but his body had other things in mind.

The longer he tried to ignore his growing hardness, the more that his subconscious accosted him with memories of past lovers. Echoes of fingernails and teeth dragging over the most sensitive parts of his skin. Ghosts of different mouths pressing kisses against his neck, collarbone, nipples, hipbones, and everywhere in between.

He reached under the driver’s seat and felt around for the bottle of lube he had tucked away in a custom pouch he’d added in a few restorations ago. There was condoms and lube hidden in a couple other well-concealed places in the car that Sam probably didn’t know about. Part of him wished he’d thought to stash a toy or two in the car too, but he didn’t want to push his luck with how observant his brother was or wasn’t lately.

Dean shook his head to dispel thoughts of his brother.

Memories of a pair of waitresses he’d hooked up with a few years back came to mind. The skin on his neck felt hypersensitive and he remembered the sensation of their soft kisses, wet tongues, and sharp teeth as they’d given him a pair of matching hickies below his pulse points.

With his empty hand he undid the fly of his jeans and pushed them and his boxers down his thighs. He popped the lid open on the bottle of lube and coated his hand, working the liquid around with his fingers to warm it up. Then he wrapped his hand around himself.

“Fuck,” he said, followed by a drawn out moan as his grip tightened.

He closed the top on the bottle of lube and tossed it at the dashboard. Judging by the clattering sound that followed he must have missed the dash. Whatever, he’d find it later. His head fell back against the window as he started to slowly stroke himself.

He’d get this out of the way and then maybe he could finally sleep. There was no reason to take a lot of time playing with himself. All he needed was a quick and business-like jerk-off session and he’d be fine.

Yeah, right.

Memories and fantasies began to blur together as he touched himself. His thighs flexed when he thought back to all the people he’d had ride him in this car and the people he’d imagined riding here. Then there were the people he’d ridden on this seat.

He thought of all the hips he’d dug his nails into while being fucked. All the nails that had scored lines into the flesh of his hips and back as he’d fucked them.

His boots butted up against the passenger door as he shifted lower on the seat to give himself a more comfortable angle. He ran a couple fingers from his other hand over his lubed cock then reached between his legs. A moan rumbled in his chest as he circled his perineum.

The first time he’d bottomed for someone happened in this car. He hadn’t lost all of his virginities here, but there’d been a lot of memorable nights and morning afters regardless.

Different voices called out his name in his memories—even those he’d never given his real first name to--high pitched voices, breathy voices, scratchy voices, deep voices all blended together until they started to sound like one specific voice.

_Dean_ , the voice called out. _Dean._

“Dean?” Cas asked.

Dean’s eyes snapped open and he found himself staring into Cas’s piercing blue eyes peering over the seat from the back of the car.

“What the _fuck_ , Cas?” Dean asked as he scrambled to shove himself back into his jeans. His cock protested mightily and refused to soften regardless of any embarrassment he should be feeling in that situation. He finally got his fly secured over his hard-on and flopped back against the driver’s door. “When did you start being able to fly again?”

Cas tilted his head.

“You were calling me,” Cas said. “It sounded urgent. I haven’t tried to fly since... I haven’t tried in a while, but you sounded troubled so I came as fast as I could.”

“At least one of us could,” Dean said under his breath.

“What was that?” Cas asked.

“I didn’t call you, Cas,” Dean said. “I was trying to sleep.”

The light in Baby was low, even with a full moon outside, but Dean could still see the twitch at the corner of Cas’s lips as he looked from Dean’s face to Dean’s obvious erection.

“Is that what humans are calling it now?” Cas asked. “I thought masturbation was still the generally accepted term.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Dean said. He rolled over on the driver’s seat so his back was to Cas.

“Okay,” Cas said.

Dean stared at the steering wheel. Crickets sang outside the car. His mouth opened and closed before he rolled back over to look at Cas.

“What did you just say?” Dean asked.

“You said ‘fuck you’ and I said okay,” Cas said. “If you are offering to have sexual relations with me, then I accept.”

“First of all, never call it that again,” Dean said. “Sexual relations. What do you think this is, a court case?”

Cas stared back at him impassively.

“And what the hell makes you think I would even want to have sex with you?” Dean asked. “Last person who walked in on me having sex was not someone I wanted to get down with.”

“That’s a lie,” Cas said. “The last person who walked in on you having sex was the female roommate of a man you went home with at a bar three months ago and you both invited her to join in.”

Dean blinked at him.

“I don’t even want to know how you know that,” Dean said. “But what makes you think I want to fuck you?”

Cas raised an eyebrow. Then he reached over the seat with one slow moving hand. His fingers hovered a couple inches above Dean’s crotch as he stared at Dean with a question written over his features.

Dean nodded briefly only because he was curious what the angel would do, nothing more. He was such a fucking liar.

Cas closed the distance between his hovering fingertips and Dean’s aching erection. Dean’s cock strained against his jeans, having not gone down in hardness at all since their awkward conversation began. Regardless of what Dean’s conscience told him him, his dick was shameless when it came to getting attention. Cas’s fingers traced faint lines over Dean’s cock sending waves of pleasure racing through Dean’s body.

“Fuck, okay, you’ve made your point,” Dean said. He stared up at Baby’s headliner as he struggled to swallow against the lump in his throat.

“Do you want me to join you?” Cas asked.

“Yes,” Dean said. “Whatever the hell you want, yes.”

The sound of wings had Dean opening his eyes in confusion. When he saw a jacket-less Cas moving to straddle Dean’s lap on the front seat, Dean rolled his eyes.

“Did you just fly from the backseat to the front seat?” Dean asked.

“Yes,” Cas said with the ghost of a grin. “It seemed urgent.”

Dean reached up to grab hold of Cas’s hair which he used to pull Cas’s mouth within reach.

“You’re such a fucking showoff,” Dean said before kissing the angel in his arms.

That kiss was years in the making, regardless of the token protests Dean had put up when Cas first appeared in the backseat. He’d been longing to feel Cas just like this, pressed up against him, for a long time.

Cas shifted on Dean’s lap until his own erection was pressed against Dean’s hip, making Dean moan into Cas’s mouth as they continued to kiss. Dean hoped this wouldn’t be the only time they got to do this. The list of things he wanted to do to and with Cas was too long and varied for it to only happen once.

Cas rolled his hips so their cocks drug against each other. Dean pulled away from the kiss and pressed his lips to Cas’s cheek as he panted and groaned.

“This is very pleasurable,” Cas said as he continued to dry hump Dean.

Dean released his hold on Cas’s hair and smoothed his hands down Cas’s back to his waist.

“You feel amazing, Cas,” Dean said as he rolled his hips up to grind himself against Cas.

Cas groaned.

Then Cas sat up on Dean’s lap and started fumbling with the fly on Dean’s jeans. They both fought to push Dean’s jeans back down his thighs like they were before Cas had made his presence known.

For the first time, Dean wondered just how long the angel had watched him while he’d jerked off this time. They’d had a few close calls over the years, but this was the first time Dean had for sure been in the middle of a solo session when Cas showed up. Dean wondered how long Cas would have watched without saying anything. If he would have started to touch himself while watching Dean.

Cas’s fingers wrapped around Dean’s cock. The lube had started to grow tacky on his skin, making each stroke of Cas’s hand tug a little more rough than it would otherwise. Dean was too turned on for the irritating sensation to do anything to dampen his horniness. He needed to come and he wanted to do it with Cas touching him.

Dean pulled Cas down into another kiss.

Cas started to let go of Dean’s cock when their bodies ended up pressed together once more. Dean shook his head frantically.

“Please, Cas,” Dean said. “Touch me.”

That seemed to be all the encouragement Cas needed, because the angel growled before deepening the kiss at the same time as he tightened his grip on Dean’s cock. Cas’s strokes sped up and Dean’s stomach muscles started to contract as he got closer to the edge. Dean touched Cas everywhere he could reach and moaned every time Cas changed up his speed or grip on Dean’s cock.

Dean knew he was being needy as fuck right then, but it didn’t matter. All that mattered was that Cas was finally right there where Dean needed him.

His orgasm took him by surprise. One moment he was sucking on Cas’s lower lip, the next his muscles pulled tight as he started to come. His mouth went slack against Cas’s as the orgasm rolled through him.

When it was over, his body practically melted into Baby’s bench seat. The tips of his fingers, toes, and nose all tingled with the echoes of pleasure. He wished he’d had a better view of Cas’s hand on him as he came. The mental image of his cum running in thick rivulets over Cas’s fingers made him want to come again all over again.

He shivered.

“Damn, Cas,” Dean said. He reached out to the angel as Cas moved to sit up again. “It’s your turn. Come ‘ere.”

Cas shook his head and Dean’s stomach sunk in disappointment.

“I, uhm...” Cas looked down for a moment then looked out the window above Dean’s head. “I finished already. When you were... orgasming.”

Dean grinned.

“That’s hotter than it should be,” Dean said. “I’m going back to hell for sure now.”

Cas rolled his eyes.

“I’ll follow you,” Cas said.

“We’re doing this again,” Dean said. “Just so you know what this is. It’s happening again.”

Cas smiled as he used his grace to clean them both up.


End file.
